Fairy Porn
by RoTLunatik
Summary: TaBr  Oneshot Terrence x Bobble


Fairy porn

by ~surrealistdreamer

It wasn't unheard of for a Fairy to be sexual, it just wasn't very common. Most Fairies either had very low sex drives or no sex drive at all. Terrence wasn't one of these Fairies. He infact was a very sexually active Fairy.

Finding another Fairy to engage in sexual acts with wasn't easy. Luckily Terrence wasn't particularly picky; male, female, it didn't matter. And if the Fairy in question wasn't interested Terrence respected that. If a Fairy turned down his advances it didn't bother him.  
At least it didn't used to.

Recently an unexpected Tinker Fairy had caught his eye. Phineas Kettletree with his wild chesnut hair, light blue eyes made cutely huge by his goggles, and charming accent was driving Terrence crazy. His fantasies revolved around the proud Tinker Fairy who answered to the nick name Bobble. Would Bobble's face flush a hot pink as Terrence liked to imagine it would? Would Bobble scratch down his back with his bony limbs wrapped around Terrence while he fucked him?

"Hey, Bobble." Terrence leaned on the table as Bobble cleaned up his work space for the day.

"H'lo Terrence. What brings you here?" Bobble grinned obviously not detecting the raw sexuality coming off the other Fairy in waves.

"I just wanted to see you." Terrence put his hand over Bobble's. He was so thin.

"Oh, well that's nice of ye." Bobble said.

"Bobble, do you ever get lonely?"

"Not particularly. If yer so starved for company I know TinkerBell would love spendin' more time with ye."

"But I want to spend time with you."

"Why?"

Terrence didn't expect to be put on the spot like this. Yes he liked TinkerBell, but she had her own ambitions to pursue. He couldn't just flat out say to Bobble that he wanted to have sex with him to see what it was like, so he made some flimsy excuse and left.

For days after Terrence considered what he could do. Bobble seemed to be under the impression that Terrence had ulterior motives and while that was completely valid it usually didn't occur to the other party to call him out on it.

Bobble was equally flumexed. He'd heard of Terrence's habit of finding sexual partners with no need for commitment, but he never thought he would ever be looked upon as a potential one night stand. He wasn't particularly attractive or enticing, at least he didn't think so.

Nearly a week passed by after Terrence's failed attempt to seduce Bobble. The blonde Fairy couldn't take it anymore. He confronted Bobble again.

The Tinker Fairy had been opening the door when Terrence pushed him through it. Bobble bumped into the table he'd made for himself and Terrence slid up in front of him to place his hands on either side of the lanky Fairy's body.

"Terrence, what are ye doing?"

"I've had you on my mind all week Bobble. I can't help it."

"Now hold on! I know exactly what you want."

"Really?"

"Yes and I have to admit...I'm willing."

Terrence backed off to give Bobble more room. He hadn't been expecting that.

"But! I don't want to just be humped then dumped. If ye do this you have to promise yerself to me."

"Seriously?"

"I don't want you canoodling with anyone else if ye canoodle with me."

"I've never been in a relationship before. I..."

"Trust me. I'm quite satisfying."

"What?" Terrence suddenly found their roles reverse except Bobble had the sense to push Terrence toward the bed.

Bobble removed his goggles and kissed Terrence. Their arms wrapped around each other and the had a short lived battle for dominence. Terrence was confident in his ability to assert himself as the top, but Bobble didn't play fair. He gripped Terrence expertly through his pants and reduced Terrence to a puddle of goo as he created the most pleasent friction.

As their clothing disapeared to the magical land of Elsewhere, Terrence learned things about his body that he hadn't known before. Like Bobble biting down on his neck felt really good or that his nipples were surprisingly sensitve. It didn't help that Bobble's nimble hands were calloused from years of Tinkering creating interesting texture of skin on skin contact.

It was only after Bobble's sap lubricated phallus had pushed inside Terrence's body did he realize this night wasn't going according to plan. The Bobble of his fantasies had been complient and clueless, but Bobble in reality had reduced Terrence to a moaning, begging bottom while he fucked him slow and sweet. The blush that tinged Bobble's blissful face could be seen in the moonlight. It wasn't such a bad view from the bottom and Bobble was really good.

Terrence couldn't remember a time when he was gripping someone's bedsheets and whispering in their ear to never stop.

When morning came Terrence was covered in love bites, sticky, and had a lanky body laying next to him.

Bobble cracked his sleepy blue eyes open and smiled. "Well?"

"How did you get so good?"

"I had a partner for a really long time. He taught me eve'ything I know."

"Can you teach me?"

"It'll take a lot of lessons."

"I hope so."


End file.
